narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagemori Nijiki
Kagemori Nijiki.jpg|Battle Uniform Hamura offspring.png|Battle Armor; Jūjin Release Nijiki Armored.jpg|Final Sennin Transformation Sawarabi no Mai.gif|Dance of the Seedling Fern Kagemori Nijiki is a warrior monk, who serves the new Kachūgakure and the Land of Whispering Bone along with the other sohei who migrated there from Whirlpool Nation. She is the Head Ninja of the Gateless Barrier (無門関, Mumonkan), a group of sohei who've sworn to protect Kachūgakure and the Whispering Bone from any and all incursions. She is also the co-founder of the Kagemori Clan, along with her husband, Kagemori Sessai. History Hyūga Nijiki, a medical nin and member of the Hyūga branch family, is the product of a union of a Hyūga branch family member and the sole known holder of the Jūjin bloodline, her unnamed father. Her father was a member of the intermediate clan which branched off from the Hyūga Clan, which later branched again into the Kaguya and Jūgo's clans many generations ago. He fell in love with a Hyūga woman, who was able to calm his natural energy inspired rages brought on by the lack of the powerful spiritual energies and yin chakras this bloodline lost when the Hyūgas genetically branched off. Together they sired two children before the mother was hunted down by Root Hunter nin and Hyūga clansman. The father flew into a rage, killing most his assailants before being brought down himself. The children were spared their parents fate as they were too young to even recall their progenitors. On order of the Third Hokage, one child, Nijiki, was turned over to the Hyūga clan and the other unnamed child became a member of Root. Not much is known about Njiki's early life. However, at some point she was branded as a member of the branch family. Due to her unusual birth she was shunned and controlled even more than usual by the main family. She developed no loyalty to her clan and eventually incited a rebellion of over two hundred branch family members. These Hyūga defected from the village hidden in the leaves and headed north. Their numbers whittled down along the way by hunter nin, they survived an attack by Root shinobi, using a technique she personally developed to temporarily abate the effects of the caged bird seal. She and a group of 99 remained the sole survivors of the infamous Saki Rebellion, as it would soon be known. In an effort to lead them away from her group, Nijika split off as a decoy. She managed to kill her pursuers using booby traps, but only after being severely injured in the process. A shinobi of the Land of Whispering bone, Kagemori Sessai, found her critically injured on the borders of his nation. He rejoined with her followers, brought them back to the Whispering Bone, where their wounds were treated, and granted them asylum in his nation. Kagemori quickly became enamored with the feisty kunoichi's indomitable will that had led her and over two hundred Hyūga to defy their clan conventions and seek personal liberty. Adapting the fuuinjutsu medical knowledge she developed to facilitate their escape, Sessai removed the caged bird seal, freeing her and her clan-members from their burden and forever breaking their ties with the Hyūga Clan. He offered her clan asylum in exchange for becoming his wife. She agreed readily as she too had developed feelings for her rescuer. They were married in a secret ceremony with only Kagemori's and Nijika's closest allies. As Sessai was held in high favor by Yondime Oyabun, his marriage and promise of asylum were upheld, even at the cost of some political capital with their neighbors in the South. As part of the agreement, the clansmen took up the family name of their benefactor and eligible members married into the tattered remnants of the Kagemori clan, which at that time consisted of less than two dozen members. Together they vow to protect the nation that gave them sanctuary as members of the Mumonkan. Personality Nijiki is kind and compassionate hence her interest in the medical field. She is extremely nurturing towards her loved ones, yet has a feisty indomitable spirit. As an inspirational charismatic leader, she engenders fierce loyalty in all her subordinates. She also possesses an innate blood-lust brought on by her father's genetics. However, unlike her father she's able to control this blood-lust and maintain her sanity without outside assistance, due to the powerful yin chakras of her mother's genetic contribution. Still she participates in battle with a savage glee reminiscent of a Kaguya clansman. Appearance Nijiki wears lose fitting charcoal grey robes, yielding generously displayed cleavage and tied with red and burgundy sash with black thigh high leggings and sandals. She sports a burgundy choker about her neck and ties in her hair. She has long black hair, full lips, and normal Hyūga eyes set within a beige complexion. Secret Clan Techniques: 'Kundalini' Speed is highly coveted by the warrior monks. Nijiki has reached the highest levels of mastery in her nation's technique. Her bloodline also affords her an extra ability to expel raw chakra too drastically boost her acceleration and velocity beyond even what most kundalini users are capable of. With this technique she becomes one of the fastest known living shinobi. Nitojutsu A master of the five dances, she remains quite adept at Kaguya clan style kenjutsu and two sword method, which researched and managed to develop from her study of top secret Root archives. Combat Juinjutsu Nijiki has trained in a variety of hand to hand combat sealing techniques, where cursed seals are used to restrain, injure, kill, or attack the chakra network of opponents. Illusory Techniques Nijiki is adept in a variety of genjutsu methods. Combat Medical taijutsu Having studied under the Sannin, Tsunade during her tenure as leader of Konoha's medical corp, she developed a style of fighting similar to that utilized by Kabuto. She refers to this style of taijutsu as "White Palm." When augmented by her bloodline, she becomes far more adept at White Palm style techniques than Kabuto. Kekkei Genkai/Kekei Mōra Byakugan Jūjin Category:CyberianGinseng